The present invention relates to social networking. More particularly, the present invention relates to role-relative social networking.
Social networks provide an online environment in which individual social network users may interact with other individual social network users. Social network users create connections within the online environment using their respective social network user names. As such, social networks allow the individual social network users to form direct person-to-person relationships within the online environment that are identified by their respective social network user names.